Next to Nothing
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Letting his mind center in on just the name, Sasuke moved the last inch between them and for the second time in his life, he kissed Naruto.' Sasucentric, this is what we all know REALL Yhappened at the Valley of the End


**Disclaimer: **Not mine damnnit.

**::Next to Nothing::**

There was nothing. He'd done it, he'd won...but he felt nothing. Not the sense of power or accomplishment that he had thought would come, or the finality the thought it would bring. He was just numb. Naruto was there, passed out though not dead, he could do it now. Kill him and gain the power his brother had, it would be so easy. But he didn't. He didn't move, even as his Konoha headband feel clattering beside the unconscious boy. There was no brightness left in the blonde, it looked strange. For a moment he wondered if it were really Naruto, it seemed impossible. Not Naruto, the one who had always forced Sasuke to show massive amounts of the emotions that the raven-haired boy usually kept hidden.

"...Naruto...I..."

What could he say? There was too much between them, be it hate or something more, it was something beyond what Sasuke could utter. He couldn't justify what he was doing, not to Naruto. The boy wouldn't see his side, they were both too stubborn for that. He couldn't confess what he was feeling as he stared at him...he didn't know what it was himself. Anything he said now, it wouldn't matter...not after everything that had happened. Mentally the Uchiha cursed, if Naruto hadn't have come, it wouldn't have been like this. They wouldn't have fought, he wouldn't have to see this weakness in himself, a weakness that was brought on by Naruto. As if sensing the emotions of the boys under it the sky broke open, crying softly for them. Sasuke tore his eyes from Naruto and looked at the cloud laden sky.

He didn't even feel the rain drops.

The sharp race of pain in his arm shocked him, cringing and grabbing his arm Sasuke ground his teeth against the feeling. He fell to his knees fighting off the pain even as the blood he'd coughed up began to run with the rain...and there was Naruto. Their faces were close now, his bangs surrounded them creating a shield from the rest of the world, he gazed at the closed eyes, fighting back the insatiable yearning for them to open exposing him to the clear blue stare. You could read Naruto perfectly through those baby-blue eyes, he wanted to see them, erase the memory of the deep crimson glare he'd been faced with only moments ago. And it was okay he felt that, with them closed off like they were, Sasuke could allow himself to feel those emotions. But the eyes stayed closed, Naruto didn't move, was barely breathing...Sasuke could smell Narutos scent, he'd never been this close to him before. Not for this long, not on purpose, and he probably would never be again...This was the last time he would be with Naruto, and it would be okay.

Deep in his still numb body Sasuke felt a dull throb at that thought...Naruto had come to mean so much to him, and Sasuke had to turn away from that. He could and would do it too, he was an avenger, not even Naruto could hold him back from that. He had to do it, for his family and himself, but he could push himself off the ground. Not yet.

_/Naruto..._/

Letting his mind center in on just the name, Sasuke moved the last inch between them and for the second time in his life, he kissed Naruto. This time he didn't pull back and threaten the boy, Naruto didn't pull away in disgust...this time he merely kissed the unresponsive lips. Indulging himself he gave them a small lick before pulling back and looking at Naruto, he had to leave. He felt the two ninja's getting closer, and he knew, if Naruto woke up now, if he stared into the cloudless blue of Narutos eyes, if the boy asked him to stay...he would. If Naruto begged him now he would break, and he would hate Naruto for it.

"Goodbye..."

It seemed small, insignificant to the words he should be saying now, but it was all he could do. For the sake of his dreams, and the feeling that was only acceptable here in the world surrounded by raven locks. He finally managed to push himself up, staring at the face he was moving away from. They were too close, Sasuke had to leave or he was going to get caught. With a final look back at the prone blonde he spun on his heel and walked away from Naruto and Konoha.

**La Fin**


End file.
